Vezok (Person987)
Vezok is a Skakdi and was once a member of the Dark Hunters, but later betrayed them for the Piraka. Biography Realm of Conquest Part 1 Vezok was recruited to the Dark Hunters before Realm of Conquest began. However, in Rise of the Piraka, He and the other Skakdi decided to overthrow Shadowed One and take over the Dark Hunters. Thier plan ultimately failed and their leader, Zaktan, was scattered into millions of microscopic protodites. Not long after their rebellion, they decided to desert the Dark Hunters and form their own group of thieves and treasure hunters. On their first quest to gain more power, Vezok and the rest of the Piraka sought out Brutaka, but were ambushed by the Barraki. Vezok fought Kalmah and was losing until Brutaka appeared and defeated the Barraki singlehandedly. With the help of their new ally, the Piraka returned to the Dark Hunter base in order to wreak havoc and steal. They got to the treasure chamber, but Hakann used a tool known as the Spear of Fusion in reverse on him, splitting Vezok into two. The other being, who called himself Vezon, stole the spear and escaped. Vezok and the Piraka were held up by Krekka and Eliminator and unable to pursue Vezon immediately. However, they got around to it eventually and tracked him to the room that would soon become their base. Vezok attacked Vezon without thinking, and was defeated by Fernakk; Zaktan managed to send them both flying out the window, where they fell two stories to the ground. When the Piraka went to recover Vezon's body, it was not there, much to Vezok's frustration. However, the Piraka discovered the location of the Codrex and hid there, certain Vezon would return for the treasure inside. However, other teams wanted the treasure, the Mask of Life, for themselves and a large conflict broke out in the Codrex. Vezok engaged Teridax, but was defeated easily. Part 2 One month later, Vezok and Hakann were entered in the Tag-Team Tournament, but were defeated in the first round by Tahu and Kopaka. When the Piraka became informed about the Golden Armor, Zaktan ordered Vezok and Thok to recover one piece at the bottom of the lake. However, they were outnumbered and outmatched by the Barraki. Vezon ended up getting all seven pieces, and donned them for an extreme amount of power. It took the combined might of the Toa, Piraka, and Makuta to stop him, remove the armor, and destroy it so no future being could abuse its power. When the Piraka and Barraki next met, he was about to battle Kalmah, but the battle was interrupted for more urgent means: the teams had to ally against Vezon and his army. Vezok participated in the final battle and demanded a chance to battle Vezon. However, Zaktan denied him the oppurtunity and made the other Piraka hold him back so he would not follow. Personality and Traits Before Vezon was extracted from him, Vezok was quite intellectual and cunning, only putting on a brutal, gruff facade so others would underestimate him. Afterward, however, he was easily angered and often charged into battle without thinking. He was overwhelmed by the desire to destroy his double, Vezon. Powers and Equipment Vezok had the power to manipulate water, and could channel it through the harpoon he carried. He also had the ability to trace an opponent's special powers and copy them for himself. Lastly, he posessed the power of Impact Vision. Category:Skakdi Category:Piraka Category:Water